


【天牛】沉淪

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: 煌月大抽到的淫魔×騎士實在太萌了…忍不住也寫了一篇*天童×牛島的魅魔&騎士paro*基本上天童的設定是無道德底線，為了得到想要的東西不擇手段的惡魔*很雷，可能ooc
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 1





	【天牛】沉淪

**Author's Note:**

> 煌月大抽到的淫魔×騎士實在太萌了…忍不住也寫了一篇  
> *天童×牛島的魅魔&騎士paro  
> *基本上天童的設定是無道德底線，為了得到想要的東西不擇手段的惡魔  
> *很雷，可能ooc

1.  
牛島最近有項令人難以啓齒的煩惱——他被魅魔纏上了。

眼前名喚天童的魅魔從幾個星期前開始纏著他，無論是清晨醒來，又或是訓練後的沐浴時間，天童都無處不在。奇怪的是，似乎只有牛島能看到他，也可能是天童只願讓他看見。

當牛島前去教堂告解時，一路上遇見的祭司都禮貌地向他點頭招呼，卻無人發現騎士身後跟著一名魅魔。就連向主教大人告解時，得到：『您做得很好，應該繼續堅守原則，不可讓惡魔有機可趁。』的忠告時，天童在主教大人耳邊笑得無比猖狂，對方仍是渾然不覺。

牛島想天童或許不是普通的魅魔。  
每當試圖弄清天童的來歷與目的時，對方就會撲上來作勢吻他，說終於答應要和我做愛了嗎？  
由於對話無法成立，牛島只能閉上嘴，並將注意力從那條纏在大腿根部的尾巴轉移至別處。

2.  
僅管牛島堅守原則極力拒絕魅魔的誘惑，但是夢境是不設防的。

天童在夜裡入夢。

牛島對上他那雙笑瞇瞇的眼。對方飄浮在空中，背後小巧的黑色薄翼撲動幾下，湊近牛島的眼前問：「你們人類真奇怪，騎士也得像祭司一樣為神守貞嗎?」  
「沒有這項規定。」牛島從床上坐起，腰桿伸得筆直，正經地答。  
「那為什麼要拒絕我？」天童俯下身，視線與他齊平，「會很舒服、感到很愉快哦！來嘛，試一次就知道會有多棒了——」天童的語氣幾近撒嬌，聲線顯得異常甜膩。

牛島愣愣地望著他，腦袋有一瞬間無法思考，感覺全身發燙，呼吸也開始加重，口乾舌燥得讓他不得不伸舌舔潤嘴唇。而就是分神這麼一瞬，天童便抓緊機會湊上前吻他。

很軟。牛島想，觸感就像宮廷廚師特製的蛋糕，香甜柔軟，但又多了些彈性。而牛島的唇被天童輕咬幾下，接著柔韌的舌便探過來，從未體驗過的感覺令他倉惶不安，想要掙脫卻被對方摟緊。

正常情況下，以牛島的力量不可能掙脫不開，於是他很快便意識到──天童對他下了魔咒。面前那雙鮮紅的眼瞳裡暗潮洶湧，在夜裡亮得惑人。那道目光、貼在身上的體溫和陌生的魔咒，勾引出牛島深藏的慾望。

一吻結束，天童依舊貼在牛島身上，他的手伸進衣擺裡肆意遊走，附在耳邊低語：「親愛的騎士大人，想要更舒服嗎？」  
「想。」牛島下意識地、順從本心地回答。

4.  
於是，夢境順理成章地接續下去。

天童的尾巴像蛇似地順著牛島的腿纏上來，蹭過根部，又在囊袋那處逗留了一會，緩慢地收緊，直到牛島出聲抗議才轉移目標。  
那條尾巴纏繞住挺立的性器開始動作，冰涼滑順的觸感讓牛島忍不住輕顫。尾巴尖靈活地在性器前端打轉，那股奇異的感受從腰椎直衝上大腦。而他還來不及消化這份快感，天童便再度給予超乎想像的刺激，用手指或用唇舌，玩弄、挑逗又愛撫著牛島全身各處，讓他被慾望吞噬，被快感淹沒。

他聽見天童在笑，笑聲混著吐息灑在肌膚上，沿著肌理往下。當性器被濕熱的口腔包裹時，牛島幾乎是驚叫出聲，不曾體驗過的快感令他無所適從，只得緊緊攢著床單試圖分散注意力。

青澀的反應令天童愉悅得笑彎了眼，他覆上牛島的雙手並探入指縫作為安撫。嘴上動作卻不願停下，持續吞吐、時而吸吮著，發出陣陣黏膩的水聲。

而牛島思緒混亂，被無盡的快感逼得只能發出意識不清的呻吟。直到眼前浮現一片空白，腦袋像是在這一瞬間被清空了。過了好一會，牛島才意識到自己射精了──還是在天童嘴裡。

比起喘著粗氣，被眼前事實衝擊得瞪大雙眼的牛島。天童倒是一點事也沒有，他嚥下口中的液體，表情陶醉得像品嚐著極上美酒。

他笑著說：「多謝款待。」

5.  
天童剛進入體內時，牛島努力深呼吸試圖平靜，卻依舊無法停止脹痛的感覺。

「騙人，不舒服。」他推拒著天童並抱怨地說。  
「啊——抱歉呢，太大了確實不舒服。」天童貼在他耳際說著下流話。隨後唸了一段咒文，牛島緊繃的身體便瞬間放鬆，軟綿綿的，使不上力。

「我親愛的騎士大人，接下來只需要好好享受就可以了哦！」天童抬起他的腿，又往裡面深入了些。

接下來，無論天童對牛島說什麼，都像是掩在水面下般模糊。他就像落海的水手在汪洋大海裡浮沉，找不到方向。只能尋著海妖的歌聲，並在被海潮吞沒之前，主動握住那雙白皙的手，踏進對方冰涼的懷抱裡。

6.  
隔天清晨，難得牛島醒來時不見天童趴在自己身上，同時他也很慶幸天童不在場，否則難以解釋睡褲裡的一片狼籍。牛島自從青春期後就鮮少有過這類情況，他默默地做著事後清理，回想起夜裡的那段宛如現實的夢境，不自覺紅了耳根。

這時門外響起一陣敲門聲，一名不曾見過的侍女恭敬地向他轉達國王召見的消息。於是，牛島急急忙忙換上乾淨的衣物，穿好整套鎧甲，抓起佩劍往腰間一別便奔往大殿。

抵達目的地時牛島才察覺到不對勁。  
殿外的兩名守衛站得筆直，牛島來到他們眼前，而對方卻連眼神都沒動過，眼底空洞無神。牛島喊了他們幾聲都沒有得到回應，簡直像兩尊巨大的人偶。牛島仔細檢查守衛們的狀況，確認他們被施予了強力的精神系魔法，需要施術者本人才解得開。

此刻，殿門忽然向內打開了，無聲地向牛島邀請入內。

牛島踏進殿堂中，隨即感到一股熟悉的魔力在周圍流竄。本應在王座上的國王不見身影，坐那把椅子上的卻是這陣子見慣了的那人。

不，正確來說是惡魔。

「早安，我親愛的騎士大人——昨天睡得好嗎？」天童笑盈盈地說。牛島皺起眉頭，不解地問他到底是怎麼回事。

「我設了魔力結界，踏進皇宮內的所有人，包括『國王』，在他們腦袋的認知裡，我才是真正的王。」他的語氣像是談論天氣真好一般，輕鬆愉快，「這樣你就不用效忠於任何人，才能成為只屬於我的騎士。」

他拍動黑翼，一瞬間便移動到牛島眼前。像是緊緊擁著心愛的玩具，親吻他的額頭，訴說著甜蜜的愛語。

「只需與我一起享受歡愉，無時無刻都能擁有至高無上的愉悅與快感，很棒吧？」


End file.
